1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a cholangiography catheter introducer article, and a method for its use.
2. Background Art
Increasingly, less invasive surgical procedures are supplanting the open surgical procedures of the past. In no area is this more apparent than in surgical removal of the gallbladder, or cholescystectomy, for cholecystitis (inflammation of the gallbladder or biliary ducts) or cholelithiasis (stones) of the gallbladder or biliary ducts. Laparoscopic (endoscopic insertion into the peritoneal cavity) cholescystectomy and its resultant decreases in morbidity, hospital stay, and recuperative time favor increased acceptance of this procedure by the surgical community.
Further, many, if not most surgeons versed in the laparoscopic procedure, prefer conducting cholangiography to define the ductal anatomy and identify common duct stones prior to transsection of anatomy. In this subprocedure, a transverse incision is made in the cystic duct. A cholangiography catheter led through an intraperitoneal trocar is passed through the incision into the cystic duct and subsequently into the common duct.
Cannulation of the cystic duct by the cholangiography catheter is often a difficult and tricky process. The catheter must first traverse an approximate right angle through the incision into the cystic duct, and a further approximate right angle bend into the common duct. The prior art has employed catheters of "memory" plastic with curved insertion portions. Alternatively, guidewires inside catheters have been used to properly cannulate the cystic and common bile ducts. Graspers, specially designed cholangiography guides, and conventional suction-irrigation cannulae have been used.
Needless to say, manipulation of catheters through trocars is difficult at best, and may occupy two or more surgical personnel.